Heavenly Wars
by yz611999
Summary: When Anivia's planet and Valoran threaten to collide, chaos spreads around in giant ripples across the 2 planets. But, is it just a natural catastrophe, or is it someone/something's plan?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

If there was one thing that could describe this world that Anivia was flying over, it was primitive. Below her, she saw the two mighty forces of Demacia and Noxus crash into each other, useless bloodshed to prove the power of slaughter. Soon, screams of the men below pierced through the air, and a thick screen of rusty red mist hung in the air, the souls of the men mingling in the air. She had been sent here by her tribe, the Sphinios. Suddenly, the runes across her chest started trembling. Sighing, she clacked her beak again and her invisible tether guided her back to the League, where the summoners anticipated using her again.

Garen was normally a peaceful man, but on the battlefield, just the very sight of those filthy Noxians made his sword beg to come out of it's scabbard. Which he happily fulfilled of course. He slashed and diced the enemies into a grinding whirlwind of flesh and blood, when out of nowhere came a dagger tipped with razor-sharp edges. It sliced through the air and hurtled straight towards his neck, when a bolt of light smashed into the knife, disintegrating it instantly. Lux smiled at him cockily and whirled her baton around, shooting another blast of light into the crowd of Noxus soldiers. Garen knew that many men wouldn't see their noble Demacian families again, but this was the very epitome of what Demacia stood for: helping the weak. Ionia had recently been taken over by the Noxus invasion, and only recently had Leesin's self-mutilation brought this news to the whole of Valoran. After all, Ionia was the center of peace, the world of relaxation. He gritted his teeth, thinking of which man would dare to disturb such a peaceful place. Well, a woman to be specific.

Anivia was greeted by a young lad that stuttered and trembled as she swept past him coldly.

"Hey Anivia. Um.. Well.. I'm going to be your new summoner for today. Well.. I know that a beginner like me shouldn't start with such a hard character, but you have always appealed to me with your icy wings, the immense power of your.. essence. I mean, anybody who can cause blizzards with one sweep of their wings must have some virtue in using, right? So, according to the ancient custom of Valoran, I plead you, Will you give me consent in using you?"

Anivia silently nodded. A bright light enveloped the two of them, and suddenly Anivia found herself flying over the usual, gray, runic platform that the champions normally stood. Next to her, she found the always elegant Fiora, her best (and only) friend Nunu as the jungler, the beautiful Sona, and the creature that she despised most: Brand. The very epitome of what she wasn't. But still, she thought, that wasn't the reason I was sent here: to have fun. There is a much more serious issue….

_**1 year ago, on Planet Obeleron**_

Anivia and her elders listened on with horrified expressions as the soothsayer continued.

".. and soon our world's gravity course will intersect with that of the planet Runeterra, which will then throw off the balance of our orbits and cause us to collide with each other, causing collateral damage and perhaps the destruction and extinction of our species. So, I propose we must send one of ours to their world to slow down the mass gravitational pull from their planet to ours. To go where no Phoenix has gone before, to humble our powers to the extent that we are weakened. Who shall?"

A nervous silence enfollowed, until a crystal clear voice spoke up, "I will."

Anivia shocked herself. Had she really stepped up to this challenge? But it was too late now, for she was already getting ready to embark on her journey…

_**Back to the Present**_

Anivia pondered for a moment. Why would Runeterra be creating such a giant gravitational pull? It wasn't like anyone on Valoran was experimenting with gravity, right?

… Line Break …

Lux was enjoying her date with Ezreal until the letter came. Ezreal was always very shy around her, and one day he finally got enough courage to ask her to the Standard, the giant city park. Of course, Lux gladly accepted, and now she and Ezreal were sitting side by side on a bench overlooking the beautiful city of gold and peace. Overhead, the sun was shining, and Ezreal's golden hair reflected the sunshine into Lux's face. They stared at each other's eyes, leaning in for the kiss…

"Caw Caw!" A sleek hawk overhead dropped down a scroll which came crashing down on their heads, jolting them away from each other. It's heavy black seal popped off, and a letter popped out. Ezreal leaned forward and picked it up.

"Hey Lux, I think you should see this. This guy, the guy who wrote you the letter, wants you to come to his place as soon as possible. He needs your talents. Well, I think that this sounds awfully suspicious. Maybe you should report this to Gar-" He was shut off by a beam of light strapping around his mouth.

"I think that we should go. Maybe this is something important after all. We'll leave at dawn, ok?"

Ezreal stared at his feet, not finding anything to say. _I wonder who Viktor is…_

**Hello! This is my new story, which will be hopefully less confusing then the previous one. If you have any wanted champion cameos, I will try to include it. Any support/feedback would be helpful! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Gragas and Jax sat roudily watching the Pentakill's season performance, an air of alcohol surrounding them. Onstage, Karthus was just finishing singing the hit single "PentaSteal". The room shook with Olaf's mighty smashes onto the barely intact drum set. Sona's sweet melody seemed out of place with this band, and it seeped it's way around the audience, managing to almost contain Gragas's spirit. Finally, after a rocking chord from Mordekaiser's metallic plates, the whole room burst into gaudy cheering. Jax smacked his cup against Gragas, causing some of the brew to spill out.

"That was a great show, buddy, wasn't it? I think we should do this again," Jax said.

"Yep! It was great, just like—" He was cut off by a giant ball of ice crashing through the ceiling and landing a few inches near his face.

Everyone stood, frozen with shock. Looking through the ceiling, a giant surprise awaited them. As in, giant. A huge beast stood above them, it's teeth glistening with shards of ice. It's mane was coiled up in a neat pile above its head, and on top of it sat a strange looking woman that emanated coldness. She shot down shards of ice that stuck themselves into the soft, lush grass like glistening jewels. Nearby, a woman screamed.

Jax wiped his lamp and stood up, leaping with a giant leap that brought him on top of this strange witch. However, as soon as he touched her, she encased herself in a barrier of black ice, freezing Jax into a wicked frozen prison. Gragas saw his buddy encased and leapt forward, slamming into the beast with a force that knocked it back some distance. Gragas smirked and prepared his final ultimate, his most explosive barrel. Suddenly, a tentacle of ice rose from the ground and clung on to Gragas's leg, dragging him up the beast and next to Jax.

The people of Piltover were terrified. The only two champions they had at the moment were both incapacitated so easily. The witch rode her beast away, but not before leaving an eerie message.

_Remember the Name Lissandra, as she is the Ice Dervish who will conquer you all…_

… _**Line Break…**_

Lux yawned as the bright sun shone across her bed. _It's time to go! I hope Ezreal's all ready to go _, she thought. Sure, enough, at her bedroom door, Ezreal stood with his bag slung over one shoulder and his favorite glove in a hand. She gave him a quick kiss, just enough to make him blush, then grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

As they walked onto the address, which was deep within Zaun territory, Ezreal felt just a tiny bit nervous.

"Lux, are you sure this is the right place? It seems sorta.. dark.." he whispered.

Lux grinned. "It's ok. Watch this." She took out her baton and threw a gleaming ball of light in front of her. And fainted right into Ezreal's arms.

Ezreal looked down shocked. Around him were thousands of different animals, but they were all grotesquely mutated. One bunny had a green skin and 5 ears, while a coyote pranced up with 7 legs and a long, slitherly tail. A man stepped out from the shadows.

"Hello. I am Viktor."

…**..**

Anivia started to enjoy this company with the summoner she had been assigned. She learned his name was David, and that he came a long way to learn how to summon. He enjoyed playing very strong magic casters, and it turned out that he was amazing at controlling Anivia, she thought, as the announcer boomed "Pentakill" over the speakers.

After the game, she swept her wings out and flew over to where he was being congratulated by the rest of his team.

"Good work on that game. I shall enjoy working with you in the future." She stated.

"Hey, do you want to come with me, Teemo, and Ziggs to the Oktoberfest tonight?"

Anivia stared coldly at him. "I have more important things to do, young summoner." And with a flap of her wings, she disappeared into a blizzard of snowflakes.

David shrugged. Maybe she did have something important to do. But he couldn't help but notice a creeping suspicion in his mind…

….

At the Oktoberfest, they had a great time. Ziggs impressed the crowd by juggling bombs, because he claimed "knives and fire were too oldschool." Teemo and David stood aside, chatting and snacking on the many delicious treats that the League offered. Suddenly, the doors were thrust open and a tall man walked in. He had an impressive body and was muscular all over, with a sullen face. He wore nothing except for a loose garment around his waist that was brightly colored.

"There has been an invasion in Piltover. Gragas and Jax have been taken. Some of the villagers are delusioned, for they say they saw a giant beast and a witch named Lissandra on top. Please evacuate immediately. I am Durchoch, the new League appointed security general after the old one died after an.. accident. Please evacuate. " And with that, he strode out the door.

…

Teemo and David walked home alone after Ziggs went home. They sat by their favorite place and stared at the stars, lying down on the green grass. David thought, before he went to sleep, that he saw a star he never saw before. A very large star..

**Thank you for reading this and if you have any opinions, please feel free to express them. Also, would you please refrain from reviewing with irrelevant information, such as advertising or other such things. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lux stared at the strange man. He seemed to be a normal man with a weird suit on. Then, with a gasp, Lux realized that the suit was the man. One of his golden armorplated arms extended from behind his back, holding a ball of energy. His other arm grasped a giant golden staff that was rippling with the pure power it held. Lux took a deep breath.

"Why have you brought me here?" she asked.

Viktor smiled, but in a way that sent shivers down Lux's back. "Oh dear, you see, I want you to participate in the glorious evolution."

Lux stared. "I.. I think I'll back out.. Thankskbye. " She started stepping backwards, but stopped as something slithery pressed against her ankle. A giant snake looked up at her menacingly, waving it's laser-equipped tongue at her. Viktor smirked.

"Unfortunately, my dear, some people never agree to be evolved. However, it's all for the best…"

…

Ezreal woke up with a start. He was in the middle of the forest, dreaming about.. something about Lux. Lux! Where did she go? He wondered. And then he remembered the terrifying beasts, the screams coming from the cottage… he cursed and spit at the ground. Lux was captured. But in times of this, Ezreal still had a backup plan…

"Be more careful! The computer disc must be 10.937683 centimeters wide, not 10.937684! If you make a mistake like this one more time, next thing you know, you're goin' out in the Piltover sewers!" Heimerdinger yelled at a poor intern. Turning around, he suddenly saw Ezreal. Well, his legs at least.

"Hi Ezreal! What can I do for you?" Heimerdinger asked cheerfully. His cheer slowly collapsed like a poorly built bridge as he heard Ezreal's story.

"Well, um, Viktor is well known to me. He is a demon who is experimenting with human beings. Originally, it was just for science, but now it is believed he has some ulterior motive. Look at what Caitlyn found this morning." He held up a receipt, the kind found in the many shops. It was an order from C, and it listed 600 missiles. "Now look at the producer. " Ezreal stared. It was Viktor.

A few hours later, Ezreal, Caitlyn, Vi, and Heimerdinger were sitting at a table in Morgana's newly opened Sinful Succelence bakery. Caitlyn described out the whole scenario that morning, with the exploded houses and the frozen pub. She had tried to find the culprit while Vi chased down the giant beast, but she for one couldn't track a "shadow" and Vi was quickly overwhelmed by what she described as a "mother******* shard of ice that came outta nowhere."

….

Lissandra glanced down at her captives to make sure they were fully awake.

"Now you two stay here, nice and quiet, and I'll bring you back a special treat!" she teased as she walked out of the cavern.

Lissandra strode towards her meeting with the special council. They consisted of Viktor, the mechanical genius who was not here right now; Elise, the newest addition and one of the most powerful; Ryze, who had founded the organization when he declared the League too weak; and finally Nocturne, the eternal nightmare. However, this meeting was not about their final ending of the world. It was because Ryze was leaving the committee.

"Goodbye Ryze." The whole committee said. Ryze shed a tear which instantly froze and turned to leave, but was stopped by a little peck on the shoulder.

Lissandra smiled. "Here, honey, is something to remember us by." She handed him a beautifully engraved oak box, with the word "Ryze" engraved on top. Ryze blushed. He knew Lissandra always had something for him.

On the way home, on his ship, he decided to take a peek inside the special box Lissandra gave him. He smiled, took a look at the sun, and opened it. The scream didn't even make it. A fat spiderling stung him on the wrist, and engorged him within two minutes, happily feeding on Ryze's still twitching body.

_Something to remember us by…_

…**..**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter today, but I had a lot of work to do today. Anyways, tomorrow the real action will start ! Now, on to review!**

**Platypusgale: Thank you. Lissandra just seemed like an intriguing character to me, with her masquerading and such. Thank you for sharing your opinions **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Varus could sense it. A tiny tendril of corruption, of evil, passing through the champions of the League. A trail of destruction. Moving fast. Moving too fast._

Ahri couldn't help herself. She had come to the League hoping that she could reform, could somehow mitigate all those souls she had taken, could become human. But the little voice inside her, beckoning her to reach and take the nexus's power, it overwhelmed her. _Just a little peek won't hurt, _Ahri thought as she stared into the dark, swirling, purple energy…

DeCant, the head of the League's maintenance staff, looked frightened at her blinking computer screen.

"A nexus has just ran out of power for some reason. However, it was just running on power from Kalamanda, which isn't even close to running out, so that could only mean…" She suddenly realized the significance of the dark etches on Varus's walls that she had observed earlier. Behind her, an ominous shadow of a lamp moved.

"Too late. Hue Hue Hue…"

Anivia stopped her ritual, the frosty snowflakes ruffling past her feathers. The chain around her neck was glowing red. She had cast a defensive frozen charm around all of the important League personnel in case something important was happening. Which in this case, it was. She dived down off the mountain and glided swiftly towards Summoner's Rift.

The gates opened as if controlled by some unseeable force and champions and summoners alike were teleported into the familiar Summoner's Rift. However, instead of the smooth voice of DeCant announcing the battle, a deep, metallic voice sounded, "Welcome to Summoner's Rift! Or, shall I say, Yorick's graveyard shift. One of you is corrupted. Beware…"

Instantly panic broke out through the field. Everyone stood frozen, scared to move a muscle. Jarvan looked at his two best friends, Garen and Xin Zhao. He was sure they weren't corrupted, at least. They stood there proud and defensive, to defend the Demacian pride. Xin Zhao stood, still, too still. Lux gasped. She tapped him with a finger, and he fell straight over, a knife planted in his back.

Now, real chaos broke loose. Best friends turning on each other, unneeded bloodshed and the screams of pain echoing throughout the whole battlefield as the death's racked up. Above them, 2 figures stood silhouetted in the curtains, one tall with spiky armor on, and another one with 2 furry ears…

Jax clenched his purple knuckles, flexing and deflating his enormous muscles as he slowly rubbed against the ice casing on his shackles, chipping away at the purple, shifting ice. He looked at Gragas, who stared ahead at the gruesome paintings on the walls, still infatuated by Lissandra's spell. With a final burst of energy, Jax snapped the bloodcovered shackles and quickly freed Gragas, who shrugged indifferently.

"Jax, mate, what if it's better to stay here as captives? We are safe from the outside world, and it seems cozy and.." Jax slapped his face, hard, and knocked him out.

Lissandra wiped her hands. Finally that old fool Ryze was gone. He had powers beyond her magic, but after killing him, they were all hers. However, her moment of delight soon ended as she felt her spell break on one of the captives as Gragas fainted. She quickly morphed into her wyvern form and followed her trail of ice to the cavern.

Jax heaved Gragas's limp body along the frozen arctic, stopping only to check if that devil was still chasing them. Ahead suddenly appeared a bright light. And with that, a grinning face. Ezreal smiled. "Come on. Let's show that witch what we can do."

**Hi everybody. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for 2 weeks, and it was really really bad luck. The first week I was on vacation, so I couldn't write, and then my computer just broke so I couldn't use it for a long time. Sorry. **

**Anyways, reviews !**

**Shenmacia: Thank you for pointing that out. I forgot to add credits to Anthony Horowitz, so I'll do them right here! Thanks for the advice.**

**Alex Rider: I'm glad you enjoyed it !**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Lux struggled against the bonds that held her, although it seemed her spirit was finally giving up. Viktor beamed at her.

"My darling, it's almost time to show you off to the world. Here, I've got you hooked up on live T.V. now. Say cheese!"

The bloodied battlefields of the Summoner's Rift contained a few champions who had either fought their way to the top or peacefully survived, but even the bloodshed they had just witnessed didn't even count as disturbing as the image on the giant screen. Lux was shown, wearing her regular white gown with silver linings. However, her face was sunken. Her eyes had lost their dim. Her arms were now strangely metallic and alien, much similar to that of Orianna's. Jayce's mouth dropped wide open as he looked at the Lux behind him. She grinned, as her face devilishly changed to that of… a blue woman much older than her, with a frosty aura. Without hesitating, he shot a barrage of cannon shots at her body, which suddenly appeared behind him and enveloped him with a growing shroud of ice…

…

Ezreal returned to his secret house inside the jungle, where he lay Jax and Gragas down. _Ah, _he breathed in the familiar smell of the rusty wood. And something rotting coming from his closet. He opened the handcarved wooden cabinet. And screamed as Jayce's dead body rolled out and crashed into the floor.

He awoke hours later with Gragas anxiously trying to pour a foul green liquid into his mouth. He slapped it away and sat straight up.

Jax spoke from a nearby table. "Hey Ezreal. You've finally awoken. That poor fella' Jayce gave ya a shock, didn't he, eh?"

Ezreal tightened his goggles. "Gentlemen, I think it's time I open the secret vault, the vault I swore I would never open unless in the case of an emergency. Welcome, to the Chamber of Skins."

Ezreal and his crew creeped underneath the League's back stairs, hearing loud noises, irregular and violent noises coming from above. Ezreal placed his hand against a brick that seemed particularly moldy. Immediately, it glowed green and a hidden door swung open, revealing the most magnificent room they had ever seen. Inside, different potions and mixtures were scattered all around the room, all bubbling and steaming. Ezreal led them to a place where a few labeled flasks were positioned under a sign saying Ezreal's name. The flask that crackled with a bluish energy was labeled "Pulsefire", one in which the potion had frozen was labeled "Frosted", and one with a whitish energy waving around was named "Nottingham".

Ezreal turned to Jax and Gragas. "Men, the fate of Valoran lies on us today. May each man choose his own potion and drink wisely." He smiled at his own pun made towards Gragas.

Gragas turned and grabbed the one in his pile that said "Oktoberfest Gragas." He drank it and immediately felt a change. He looked down at his beer can and found it now a pumpkin-shaped barrel. Nearby, "Jaximus" was feeling the same change. Then they all turned and stared at Ezreal. His glove was now a #1 sign foam glove, and his hair was sleek and combed back. His teeth glinted with brightness, and he wore a neat purple uniform.

"I found this vial lying behind all the other ones. It said "TPA in testing". It looks interesting."

Ezreal fired a bolt of energy forward, and even Jax jumped back in surprise as a golden ball of light soared past him and exploded in a dazzling array of colors. Ezreal laughed. _Maybe this is all going to turn out ok, _he thought, right before a giant chunk of ceiling fell down and smashed everything beneath it to rubble.

Lux gasped out a tear as Viktor replayed the footage from the basement of the League. Ezreal, her Ezreal, the handsome and brave one, had just been reduced to ashes. She screamed and something, something that had never happened before happened. Viktor's lab was hit by a force of a supernova as Lux let all the energy inside of her explode. Viktor screamed with rage.

"This.. This can't be. All my mechanical restraints were all blocking you. This is impossible. Where is all this power coming from? " his contorted face spat out, purple with rage.

Lux floated up, an aura of pure energy crackling around her. "I don't take the loss of my loved ones Lightly." She raised her hands, and a laser of pure power disintegrated the great scientist named Viktor.

…

The dark figure looked at the map. _Soon, yes soon, I will gain all the power I need to complete my task. All those pawns, foolishly scampering around. Soon they will see the true power of darkness. The only one who can hope to oppose me is that one they call Lux, the one who wields light. But she is still young and weak. I must send my private assassin to her. Go, my Nightmare, Go…_

**Hello! This chapter was particularly entertaining, as I added quite a few moments of foreshadowing and puns. Anyways, as always, if you have any character that I don't have yet that you really wish to see, please tell me. I will try to, although I might not always be able to… Anyways, on to reviews !**

**Platypusgale: Thank you for being such a dedicated reader. I try to get these chapters out as well and fast as I can, but sometimes I cannot think of an idea or I don't think what I wrote is good for the story. Thanks !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lux felt like lying down and crying herself to sleep, but she reminded herself that she had a world to save. _Plus, it's what Ezreal would want me to do. _She finished the last touches on the erected grave and quietly carved out a line using her magical beam of light. _Ezreal, the one who explored my heart and beyond. _She let a single tear roll down her face. Ezreal wouldn't be able to confort her now. Then, with one final look, she turned around and took all the light around the grave away, protecting Ezreal forever in a shroud of darkness.

Leblanc studied the video Swain had brought in with a bored expression, although her mind was actually hard at work calculating and analyzing. Swain broke the silence.

"It seems Lux has developed powers beyond anything we could've imagined, and the loss of Viktor will impact our progress tremendously. However, there is a much greater danger. Look closely at the video." He pointed at Lux's outraged face, her glowing pupils, and inside of them, Leblanc could clearly see the outline of a brilliantly golden phoenix. "The phoenixes from Obeleron are fighting back. If they awaken, there will surely be an all out war between the Ancient Order and them. However, their avatars may prove to be troubling as well… Leblanc, go seek out the remaining four avatars: Ice, Fire, Air and Water." Leblanc could sense nervousness for once coming out of Swain's words, and she quickly hurried along.

Anivia heard the call of her race. _Now, _she thought, _it is time to save the world._ A bright blue light filled her eyes as she and the other members of her planet began channeling their powers.

Ashe was out hunting with fellow members of her clan, but even the harsh and exciting Freljord environment could not produce beasts like the enemies pursuing her. Already, her leg had been wounded by a poisoned knife and three out of five of her party had been slaughtered. She looked backwards, and saw the incoming shadows gaining distance. She shot one last volley towards them and opened her arms as if to embrace her death.

Death never came. Before the enemies hit her, a giant wall of ice rose up from the barren ground, stopping the shades midflight from coming close to Ashe. She felt a new power inside of her, and shot a barrage of arrows, that enchanted with the strange force overpowering her, seemed to cut straight through the enemies defenses. She shot one giant beam of pure cold, freezing the middle shade, who in his last moments of death threw off his hood. It was Talon, the infamous Noxus assassin. Ashe stared, then quickly beckoned for her people. War was coming.

Annie was playing in the house she and her parents lived in, in the far outskirts of Zaun. She waddled Tibbers around, giving him little treats and playing games. She suddenly heard her mom scream, but it was cut short. Annie stared. Over her mom's body stood a man with a garbage bag for a body, and had a stitched up face. She curled up her fists. "No one hurts my mommy!" Urgot laughed as he prepared to dodge the Tibbers she was surely going to throw at him, but instead of Tibbers appearing, Annie suddenly started morphing into something more vicious and powerful. Urgot stared. Annie finished the transformation, and instead of a little cute girl with a teddy bear, she was now dressed fully in battle armor spiked with flaming spears, riding atop a massive red dragon with fire coming out of it's snout. Annie pointed a finger at Urgot, and he could only wince as his reincarnated body was incinerated by the fiery blast. Annie beckoned her dragon towards the League, as she left behind her home, pillars of smoke and tears trailing behind her.

Swain grimaced. His two best assassins had failed. It was time to take matters personally…

**Reviews:**

**platypusGale: I totally agree with you. Lux used to be my favorite champion, but ever since the many nerfs… Anyways, the story will soon escalate a lot, and I hope that you enjoy this story as much as the last one!**


End file.
